


Constellations

by inevitablyinquisitive



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Folklore, No Angst, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyinquisitive/pseuds/inevitablyinquisitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz gives Jemma an anniversary to remember - no, not in <i>that</i> way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to [etoilesdeglace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesdeglace/pseuds/etoilesdeglace) for working her beta magic on this one!

“Happy anniversary!” Jemma called, balancing a tray piled high with pancakes and toast in one hand as she entered the room.

“Happy ‘niversry!” Echoed the two-year old girl with her hand firmly grasping Jemma’s, bouncing into the room behind her mother.

Fitz sat up in bed, smiling as he saw the faces of his wife and daughter, “Jem, Alice, my two favourite girls!” He patted the space next to him in bed, “Come give daddy a kiss.”

Alice happily obliged, clambering into bed to smother kisses on her father’s face while Jemma carefully set the tray down on the bedside table.

“Morning handsome,” she mussed Fitz’s hair affectionately, bending down for a gentle peck when Alice finished.

“Al sweetie, do you want to show Mummy what you made yesterday at playgroup?” Fitz asked as Alice nodded happily, bounding out of the room happily, brunette pigtails bouncing with each step.

She returned with a crumpled piece of paper with the words HAPY ANIVERSRY scrawled in purple crayon above a drawing of Fitz and Simmons holding hands and proudly presented it to Jemma, beaming.

“I love it!” Jemma responded, despite her daughter having given Fitz an Afro and Jemma pink hair. “Go and stick it on the fridge honey, and get your bag ready - you're staying with your Godmother Daisy tonight, remember?”

Fitz turned to wink lewdly at Jemma when their daughter left the room, eliciting a disgusted, “Ugh, Fitz!” from her lips.

“What?!” He protested, “I have plans!”

“Ugh Fitz, it's our anniversary -” she hissed.

“Yes, and I have romantic plans you sex maniac!”

“FITZ!!”

* * * * *

“Mmm, that was delicious Fitz,” Jemma said, wiping the smudges of chocolate soufflé from the corners of her mouth and beaming. “Where’d you learn to cook like that?”

“Mum made me take cooking lessons when I was a kid, the less said about that the better…” he pulled a face, embarrassed. “Anyway, I still haven’t finished with those plans for tonight -”

“Fitz!”

“Oh shush yourself, I have a present for you, a physical, non-sexual gift -”

“Ugh, Fitz!”

“- Close your eyes and wait here,” he finished before hurrying out of the room.

He returned, minutes later, carrying a cumbersome and shoddily-wrapped gift in his arms. “Sorry about the Christmas wrapping paper, it’s all I could find -” he began nervously, before noticing Jemma’s still closed eyes, “Oh, and, uh open your eyes!”

She blinked expectantly at the lumpy parcel presented at her, taking it in her arms and noting the unusual heaviness. “What is this?” she asked as she began to unwrap the object.

“It’s a sextant,” Fitz started as the last shreds of Santa-paper fell to the ground. “I- I know you liked astronomy as a kid, and so, I er, thought I’d um make you -”

“Oh Fitz!” Jemma cried, hugging him tightly with her free arm, “It’s beautiful!”

“So you - uh - like it?”

“I love it, I love you - oh, happy anniversary!”

“And I love you too, Jem,” He leaned in for a gentle kiss before reaching for her hand, pulling her up and leading her out of the room. “Come on - last surprise,”

Jemma gasped in awe as they entered the rooftop garden, decorated for the occasion with jars of tea-lights and soft classical music playing from a gramophone.

“Oh my god, Fitz,” Jemma gasped, “it's beautiful!”

He shrugged, sitting down and pointing to the stars in the cloudless sky. “Look,” he said gently, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You can see the andromeda galaxy from here,”

“Andromeda, the princess,” she murmured. “Rescued from the Kraken by her hero and lover Perseus, she became the great grandmother of Hercules.”

Fitz looked at her in adoration and awe, never failing to be impressed by her vast knowledge of almost everything in the cosmos. “And look,” he said, “there's Lyra, and that blue-white star -”

“-is Vega.” Jemma finished. “Do you know the story about the lovers Tanabata and Kengyu?”

“The goddess that fell in love with the mere mortal?”

“Separated by the Milky Way, the celestial river -”

“- to be reunited on the seventh night of the seventh moon -”

“- when a bridge of magpies forms across the celestial river.”

“It almost feels like our story,” Fitz whispered, “the goddess and the mortal, the cosmos keeping them apart,”

Jemma chuckled softly, nuzzling her cheek against the nape of her husband’s neck, “Oh Fitz, you - you're something magnificent too, you know that? Not just a mere mortal, you - you're quite something.”

“You're quite something yourself, Jemma Simmons.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://inevitably-inquisitive.tumblr.com)


End file.
